


Poems, Poems

by M_Alchemist



Series: Lost In This Moment [58]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Love Letters, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 15:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_Alchemist/pseuds/M_Alchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She couldn't believe he would attempt to write her a poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poems, Poems

**Author's Note:**

> I take no responsibility for this little piece of madness. Instead, I blame Oscar Wilde, all of his poems, and a research project/presentation I had to do based on his life... yup.

_I'm not sure if you like poems, but I thought I'd give one a shot._

_After all, there's nothing to lose, you will either like it or you will not._

_It's weird making up rhymes and I probably sound dumb,_

_But for you I'd do anything, and for you this poem shall be done._

_You are so damn amazing and beautiful, sometimes I doubt I belong with someone like you,_

_But then I think about everything we've lived and everything we've been through,_

_How I need you like the sun's warmth, like the air I breathe._

_That's when I realize that there's no one else in this world I'd rather be with._

_I know it probably sounds very cheesy and cliché, but it's the absolute truth._

_You're my one and only,_

_And I wouldn't want anyone but you._

_-E.E._

She can't help but smile as she reads the poem again. As amusing as the idea may be, imagining  _Edward_  writing such a thing seems next to impossible for her. But then again, he always had surprises up his sleeve, even if his eyes gave them away sometimes. It was just one of those things that made Ed who he was.

Just one of those things that made her love him even more.


End file.
